To love another
by mr.costley
Summary: Sasuke has killed himself leaving his one and only love, naruto, by himself. Months after sasuke naruto meets sai, an artist. Now watch as he learns to love again, to love another. SaiNaru. Mentions of SasuNaru.suicide, character death, self-harm
1. Ch 1 Death

An: this story will be in first person and to indicate P.O.V. switches I will put the first three letters of the characters name and a Colin (:). EX- SAS:, SAI:, NAR:, ITA:, etc., etc.

SAS: I stared at the note for what seemed to be an eternity as I took one long, ragged, breath. 'Do I want to do this?' I thought. 'Do I want to leave the one I love behind?' I asked myself as I looked at the photo that was taken many summers ago. That day was sunny and it was surprisingly cold so we had our hoodies on. We walked in the nearest park hand in hand until we came upon a photographer we paid him five dollars to take our photo as he asked if we were a couple. He replied enthusiastically while I replied with a simple yes. _'__Opposites__attract__' _they say and no case proved this truer than ours.

Him: Blue eyes that reminded one of a lake or an ocean. Sun-blonde hair. And a Happy-go-lucky attitude

Me: Onyx eyes that reflected most sources of light. Dark black hair. And a dark, brooding attitude.

We stood there in a pose. My arm was wrapped around his waist while he was smiling ear to ear while doing a peace sign. I just stood there with a _'__genuine__smile__'_. The reason I say this is that very few of my smiles are genuine. I proposed to him that very day. I got up from where I was sitting and I walked to the old oak mantle piece that was above the fire place where the picture stood. I picked up the picture, stared at it for a moment. I then put it down and I turned it around. I repeated this action with all of the other pictures on the mantle piece, five in total, until I got to the newest one. 'Our wedding' I thought while I _'__genuinely__smiled__'_. The sun was shining, the flowers were blooming, and there was a light breeze. Perfect weather for an outdoor wedding. We were wearing matching suits and my family, and what was left of his, were there as were some of our close friends. The cake was marvelous because we had no idea what it was going to be. What we ended up with was a one-tier, 3-layer cake with three flavors. The top layer was his favorite, chocolate. The middle was the only flavor we could agree on, red velvet. The final layer was my favorite, vanilla. It was covered in vanilla frosting and it had chocolate siding. He pointed out to me that this was where "opposites attract" would apply. He had the right idea as the flavors melded into one confusing, yet great, taste. We savored it for some time until we thought 'to hell with it' and then we ate it like there was no tomorrow. To this day I suspect that my mother had some hand in the construction of the cake. I picked up the photo and stared at it for what seemed to be an eternity. I then put it down and turned it around, same as the other pictures. I then walked back to where I was originally and I sat back down. After I was sitting I looked at the object in front of me. It was an old style Japanese katana. Sharp, fast, accurate, and all around deadly. I pulled the blade from its black sheath. I looked at the design of it. On the blade, etched in gold, was a dragon. I stared at the blade, mesmerized by its beauty. I touched the side. It was as cold as ice. I touched the tip with my finger only to pull it back as I felt a sharp pain on it. I then looked at the drop of blood forming on my finger. I watched it run down my finger and I watched it fall to the floor. It hit the dark wooden floor with a small _"__plip__"_ as it spattered 'like the sound of a leaking faucet' I thought as I watched more drops fall. _"__Plip__" "__plip__" "__plip__" "__plip__"__._ After I was done watching my blood fall I turned my attention back to the blade. 'Do I want to do this?' I asked myself yet again. I reached towards the blade and I grabbed the hilt while thinking one single word 'yes'. I turned the sword towards my chest and I grabbed it with my other hand. I lined up the tip of the blade with the general vicinity of my heart. I pulled the sword upwards as I felt my arms turn to lead. I swung downward towards my chest. I felt the blade go through me like a hot knife through butter. A small spray of blood shot out from my chest as I felt the sword reach its end. I grew tired as a small pool of crimson formed around me and it was growing by the second. I grew more tired as I fell. I started to feel the crimson wrap around me as I began to get cold. I closed my eyes. And with my last breath I said the name of my love "Naruto". Then the blackness took me

An: good first chapter if you ask me. Thank you to my beta scarletraven007


	2. Ch 2 Body

NAR: I sighed as I thought 'I hope he doesn't try to prank me … AGAIN'. The _'he' _I am referring to is my husband of two years and he is a **MEAN** prankster. I, again, sighed as I pulled out my key to our house with some difficulty due to the fact that I was carrying groceries and had to balance them while doing the previously listed activity. After finally unlocking the door I opened it and pulled the key out simultaneously. When I got through the threshold I closed the door with a backwards kick. Afterwards I walked into the kitchen and I put the groceries on the table as I yelled "Honey can you help me put up the groceries … Please?" I got no response. Curious I went to the hallway, up the stairs, turned left, and walked a little ways until I reached our bedroom. I opened the door only to see that he wasn't in bed. "Hmmmm…. Now where could he be" I asked myself. I then looked every place I would expect him to be. The attic, the closets, the bathrooms, the guest room. I was on my way to see if his car was even here until, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him, I walked back a few steps only to see what would probably haunt my dreams for months. He was lying down, his back to me; he had what appeared to be a sword in his chest, and he was surrounded by a pool of crimson. 'Blood' I realized 'my lover is covered in blood with a sword in his chest'. I was mortified at the thought. Being the optimist I am I half expected him to say "gotcha" as he got up. We would get into a play fight and afterwards we would get into one of our wild throes of passion. But he was just lying there… dead. I then said the name of my now lifeless lover "Sasuke…". I then ran towards the phone in the kitchen.

AN: thanks again to my beta scarletraven007


	3. Ch 3 call

Nar: Time slowed down for me as I reached the phone in the kitchen. And as I was dialing time slowed down to the trickle of a small river. I was snapped out of my time warp when I heard an operator answered with "Hello 9-1-1. What is your emergency?".

Ita: I was currently pacing around my desk asking myself 'Why hasn't Sasuke called yet?'.He usually calls at around 4:30. Sasuke is my little brother and I'm a little obsessive compulsive when it comes to him. I then, for the millionth time, checked my watch. It was 5:30. I sighed. The speaker on my phone then came to life with the voice of my assistant. He was saying "Hey boss I've got a call from a …" he paused. Probably to look at the name he was given. "Naruto Uzumaki and he wants to talk to you." He continued. I then asked him "What line is he on?". "Line three." he replied simply. He then hung up. Curious as to what Naruto wanted I picked up the headset and after I lined it up with my ear and mouth I pressed the blinking button on my phone that said _'line three'_. I then answered with "Hello Naruto. How are you?" "Itachi is that you?" he asked with obvious distress. Concerned I asked "Is something wrong?". He replied with a broken answer "Yes… Sasuke…on the ground… sword in his chest…blood…so much blood.". I instantly got the picture. "Naruto stay there! I'm on my way!". I then hung up and got on the intercom saying in a demanding voice. "This is Itachi Uchiha! I need two squad cars a ready to go and a EMS truck prepared for possible body pickup! I repeat! I need two squad cars a ready to go and a EMS car prepared for possible body pickup! Don't leave until I am in one of those cars!" I then turned off the intercom and ran to the door, opened it, went out of the room, and slammed the door. I then told my assistant, without looking at him, "Hold all my calls" using the cold calculating voice that all Uchihas had. To save time I ran down the stairs to the garage level. When I got there I saw two cars and a EMS truck. I immediately went to the car that my lover was in. car number 69… my so called _**"blue-skinned god"**_ is so immature. I got in the passenger side and turned to him, as he was opening his mouth, and said "don't talk just drive". He then shut his mouth and he started to drive to the entrance/exit of the underground garage. When we got up to street level I immediately turned on the siren. We then sped off to my little brothers house.


	4. Ch 4 Note pt1

Ch.4 Note pt.1

NAR: I was sitting in the kitchen on the verge of tears with my head in my hands 'who did this to him?' I asked myself. I then heard a loud knock on the door and I slowly and solemnly got up and walked to the door. When I opened the door I saw my brother-in-law Itachi. I began to break down and I fell forward towards him saying "Itachi…" after I fell I grabbed onto him and began to cry.

ITA: 'god he's a mess' I thought to myself as I was attempting to comfort him by hugging him and saying "shh… everything is going to be okay" I the felt that Kisame was going to say something about me not comforting him this way when his pet goldfish died and as he was opening his mouth I said "Kisame…now is not the time or the place". He then shut his mouth. "Okay Naruto…can you tell me where Sasuke is?" I asked him. He responded by pointing to the living room. I then motioned for kisame and the others to go into the house and into the living room. And as they were going in I asked "Naruto…let's go up to your room…ok?". He simply nodded to respond to my question. We then walked to his and Sasuke's bedroom. When we walked into the room I guided him to the bed and I helped him onto the bed and I let him cry his heart out. And after some time his sobs quieted and they were all but silent. 'Here comes the hard part.' I thought as I said" okay Naruto I'm going to have to ask you some questions…as it is standard protocol to do so". "o-…okay" he replied weakly. I mentally sighed in pity and asked "okay…so where were you when this happened?" "I w-was out shopping…" he replied. "For what?" "Groceries". The whole questioning lasted for a few minutes after asking questions standard to this particular situation and a few seconds after the last question was answered my phone began vibrating in my pocket. I took it out of said pocket and then answered with "what info do you have for me?" Kisame, who was on the other line, responded "We got all the info we need…this case is open and shut." "What do you mean?" "I mean we already have a weapon, killer, time, and everything else." "Okay then…can you tell me what I need to know?" Kisame sighed at this and answered a question with a question "Do you really want to know?" "Yes." Again Kisame sighed and he quietly said" He committed…suicide." Now it was my turn to sigh. I then began to feel many years of repressed sadness come at me all at once and I fought it to keep the tears back. "S-search for a note…" Kisame muttered a quiet yes and he hung up and I did the same. "I-is there something wrong Itachi?"

NAR: "Well…you see…I…uh…" Itachi replied and after trying to start a sentence he finally sighed and began to speak "Sasuke…killed himself". "You're lying!" I said trying to defend my now dead lover. "Naruto I know how this sounds but-" he was cut off by his phone vibrating again and he picked it up and answered "yeah?...okay I'll be down in a minute" he hung up and looked at me and said. "look I'm going downstairs for a little bit…just stay on the bed okay?" and after he said that he left the room. I then got into the fetal position and started to silently sob. 'Why would he do this to himself?' I asked myself as I waited for Itachi to get back. After waiting for a couple of minutes Itachi came back with something in his hand. The item was a folded piece of paper which he handed to me. After he handed it to me I unfolded if and began to read it aloud…

Thanks you to my beta Scarletraven007. Hello readers I'm sorry for the cliff hanger but I feel that it's necessary. Anyways I would like you all to review my story. My reason for asking is that I feel that it's helpful to an author to see what people like and dislike about their stories and please no flames. Constructive criticism will be helful as well. Thank you


	5. Ch 4 Note pt2

AN: Hello again my readers. I'm sorry for the late update but I've been busy with school lately. Anyways I'm doing something weird in this chapter that may seem weird but I've seen it done before by other authors. Also I will use this in other chapters so please expect more stuff like this.

SAS/NAR: "Dear Naruto, If you are reading this then I am dead. I know you'll think that someone killed me but I killed myself. You may not understand it now but after I tell you my life's story you'll probably understand. Before I met you I was a clinically depressed teen but when I met you it was like your sun-blond hair, your stunning blue eyes, and your brilliant smile made me feel truly happy. After experiencing this I made it a goal of mine to ask you out. A couple of days later we went out on our first date. After that I made it a goal of mine to keep a relationship with you going for two years. Two years later we celebrated our two-year anniversary. After that I made it a goal of mine to marry you after I made enough money to pay for everything. Three years later I proposed to you on that beautiful summer afternoon, we got married a couple of months later and I paid for everything out of my own pocket. During the first couple of months of our marriage I realized that there were no more goals to make and I slowly fell into that dark abysmal pit known as depression but I forcefully kept myself happy around you as not to let you know of my depression. Eventually It got to the point that when you weren't around I was extremely depressed so…I made a goal to kill myself…and today I'll make that goal a reality. Please don't cry for me…what I'm going to do is extremely selfish and you don't deserve to cry. I love you Naruto and please don't ever forget this fact"

Nar: I read the note again but this time silently and after I was done with this task I broke down again and started to cry my heart out.

An: hope you guys liked this chap. And thank you to my beta reader Scarletraven007


End file.
